Caged Bird
by Angelus Ulquiorra
Summary: Tsurara is the Top and most Famous Lady in the whole Country. Known for being so gentle and a beauty worth for killing, She is a Caged bird in real truth, Being actually sold off for every night by her own father. What happens when a Man suddenly enters her life, rescues her from her Rapist, & asks her if she wants to flee and see the outside world in exchange for hand in marriage?
1. Epilogue: Start

A/N: This is going to be horrible, I tell you.

Full Summary:

Tsurara is the Top and most Famous Woman in the whole Country. Known for being so gentle and a beauty worth for killing, She is a Caged bird in real truth, Being actually sold off for every night by her own father. What happens when a Man suddenly enters her life, rescues her from her Rapist of the Night, and asks her if she wants to flee and see the outside world in exchange for her hand in marriage?

_P.S.: Tsurara will be like, a Yohime Style in here. She's not a Yokai, Only Rikuo. _

_Caged Bird-Epilogue_

* * *

I looked up at the beautiful night sky as I silently prepared myself from what's going to happen tonight.

Sometimes, I just wanted to curse myself for having these features.

_White, Milky Skin every girl in the Country is jealous of.. _

_Long Silky Hair everyone adores.. _

_A Figure to die for.._

_And this Pretty Face every citizen loves._

I opened my drawers as I pulled a new set of Clothes out.

I graciously took off my Worn out Clothes from my body. I flinched as I watched those red marks embedded at my white milky neck through a long mirror.

My hands crept up to my neck as I felt every pain it brought in every touch and move I do.

Tears began to form, with my Knees, as if on cue, broke apart. Extravagant Trembles covered my whole body, as I idly cried everything out of me.

I cried, And cried. And cried. Not until a knock has been heard in the other side of the Shoji doors.

I immediately wiped the tears off of my face and cleared my throat to erase any visible sign of crying. I'm pretty much sure this is-

"Oikawa."

-Father.. Wait a minute! This is not Father's voice! This is much more Soothing, Relaxing.. Seducing.. Younger. Nonetheless, My guard went up as fast as possible. Who is this? I can't help but take steps backward. How great is this man's Fear! Could it be that he's a Yokai? But.. But what would a Yokai want from me?

"Are you Oikawa Tsurara?" The voice spoke once more, breaking all of my thoughts.

I trembled, but willingly replied to him. "What do you want from me?"

The voice chuckled which sent me chills. I gathered all my wills as I tip toed my way closer the Shoji Doors. For what I thought I would see a Silhouette of some freaking Monster, instead, I saw a Silhouette of a Man's.

I moved closer to get a better view. Judging from its height, It's about the same age as mine's. It has a well-built body, If I may say so. One thing's remarkable about it though.. Is.. That.. Hair?

If it is, That's one Gravity Defying one. I took more steps closer, almost leaning in through the Shoji Doors, totally unaware of the fact that I too, can be reflected from the other side.

Tilting my head like a Child, I grew in shock as the Shoji Doors slide open.

"What are you staring at, for?" The man spoke. He's taller than I predicted he's going to be! I can't help but just look up to see his face.

Red Crimson Eyes met my Golden ones.

I blushed as I came to realize our closeness to each other.

"Its Hair!" Two words. Two. Words. Out of all combinations, Those two words were the ones that managed to come out from my mouth.

His face grew into a shocked one, to an amused one. Is he mocking me?

"You're interesting." He chuckled as he cupped my jaws, closing in our spaces more. I trembled, thinking that an another awful scene is to happen.

Just when I thought he's going to kiss my lips, It ended right up at my forehead. I don't know why but, it felt that he's not like the others..

"Eeek!" I squealed as I acknowledge another set of warmth engulf my body.

Footsteps can be heard immediately. _Gah! I'm so stupid! Of course! Father and the Guards would come right up! What to do? I'm sure he'll punish me if he sees me like this!_

"Tsurara! Tsurara!" Father's voice echoed through the walls of the Mansion.

"Oh no! Father!" I quickly frowned as I gazed into the Unknown man who was stull hugging me.

"Please leave now! Father will sure punish both of us if he sees this!" I shrugged his shoulders up.

By the God's Bless, It seemed that he understood my rant. He moved a little and smirked. I can Only see his deep red eyes and lips while the rest has been covered by the Night's shadow. It's scary, it's like a wolf looking right through my soul. It's supposed to be.. But I didn't felt any fear.

Before I can say anything else, He stood up and spoke before me.

"Nura. Nura Rikuo." He paused.

"Remember it. 'Cause I'll be coming back for you." He once again smirked, and just right before father enters the scene, he vanishes into thin air, leaving me dumb founded.

"Tsurara!" My Father exclaimed.

"F-father.." I replied, still not in myself.

"What happened?" He walked closer to see anything wrong.

"I-Uh.. There's a mouse.." I lied as droplets of sweats drop from my skin.

Father nodded, Much to my luck. "Okay then. Prepare yourself now! We'll be going out in a few minutes." He said in a very cold manner, and left as well.

A frown started to creep up on my face again. I completely forgot what I was thinking minutes before the Man arrived.

_Nura.. Nura Rikuo._

"H-hai, Father." A silent reply.

_Who are you? _

I quietly asked out in the Moonlit Sky, not noticing the pair of Crimson Orbs watching me afar.

* * *

Author's Note: HEYA! I'm back! Augh. Hahahaha~ I just wanted to post this. I'll revise this once more, But I want to post the original idea nonetheless.

So.. Anyway, You'll know the whole freaking story at the Second chappeh! Any other ways, **Please RnR! **


	2. Second Meeting

A/N: lol, I just realized that I hadn't made Tsurara wear her clothes back in the First Chapter. Trolololol. HAHAHAHAHA

I had updated it nonetheless. Mwahaha! Anyway, Enjoy.

_Second Meeting_

* * *

My hair danced together with the cold wind, as I came to land the grounds of a big residence.

"Oikawa-san! She's here!"

Chirps and claps soon followed as my eyes widened at the long line of lustful men and wise women eyeing me as they wait for the door to open and the party to begin. _Augh. This is going to be a long night._

"Tsurara, here." My father retorted, waking me from my deep thoughts. He then grabbed my arm, and dragged me all the way to a room where I shall prepare for my show.

I quickly changed as soon as he left, wearing a more elegant kimono, with a white _Uchikake _adorned by black petals of Sakura, complimented completely with my half bun.

"Tsurara, c'mon, prepare yourself and let us go." Father muttered through the other side of the room across my place where I sat as I wait for him to fetch me.

I let a sigh exit my oral as I lead my own out, careful not to trip over the many paddings and layers showered upon my body when I suddenly felt a sudden gust of cold wind, pushing my hair to the sides, along with a warm air, sweeping through the back of my neck.

I shivered at the contact and quickly turned my heel back to see whatever it needs to see. I shook my head, for I had seen anything but an opened shoji door with a gushing wind across my being.

"Strange.. I don't remember opening this.." I mumbled as I discreetly made my way across the room and close the window.

I waggled my eyebrows for a moment and unconsciously, I lead myself out of the premise, turning my back towards the path that I should go in.

Bare feet against the soft but harsh grass of the manor, and I came to land in front of a small pond, reflecting the ethereal beauty I hold.

My hands found their way at my cheeks, caressing my own soft skin as my thoughts became knotted once more. The Man.. The Mysterious Man who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and vanished with grace. I shook my head in annoyance, as to why am I thinking such things? Maybe.. "Maybe he's just a by passer or something.." My thoughts grew aloud and-

"Who's the by passer, hm?" –suddenly, a smooth chilled voice that sent shrills down to my spine came out of nowhere, and before anyone else must knew, a pair of strong chiselled arms had found their ways at my heavily clothed waist.

I closed my eyes in shock, shock and anticipation in finding out the eligible owner of the voice and those arms and warmed my whole body, down to my very core.

"Open your eyes." It whispered, and slowly, I followed the pray, and opened my eyes, only to find the most mesmerizing shade of crimson reflecting through the crystalline water to my own reflection; my heart beating like a wild bull. Both had stared in each other for a while, until one had spoke.

"Do you remember me?" He asked, and all I could do was to nod. He smirked as I found myself having an extreme blood rush, and had instead turned my head as a silent response into his deadly smirk, embarrassed for my whole life. And oh but of course, how could I oh so forget the one who had suddenly gushed into my door, and left me dumbfounded?

"What's my name?" He said, his hands clasping just at the top of my belly. My heart started to beat loudly more than before.

"Say it." He demanded with a seductive but gentle voice.

"N-Nura.." I stammered, my head still tilted to the sides.

"Look at _me_."

His voice sounded like an angel, whispering like a devil to tease a Goddess. My head followed willingly to his command, as if it had a mind of his own.

"Say my _name_."

He said last, and my heart went to a sudden stop as Amber clashed with Crimson.

"_Rikuo_."

* * *

Author's Note: I hoped you had enjoyed this one. It's supposed to be longer, but oh well. It's midnight already. AND I DUN HAVE COFFEE :OO

**Please Rnr!** _The Action will be out soon. ;)_


	3. Breath

A/N: I-I.. I just don't know how to thank you all. I am so overwhelmed by the great response to the last chapter.. A-and.. I WUV YOU ALL! So here's the awaited third chapter! ;)

_Breath_

* * *

My body felt like a squishy marshmallow as I let my back relax and recline to his perfectly toned chest, his muscles still felt even through the layers of his own clothing.

His hold tightened, bringing me closer than I could ever be. His eyes, still the same, piercing his gaze through my own windows, staring as if he could see the world through me. I sighed, where my poise had gone?

_This.._ "This isn't right.." I mumbled as I turned around, successfully failing at my own petty try on breaking his hold on me. _His hold that I had not really wanted to break._ _Wait, no… no.. What am I thinking? _ Confusion hugged both my mind and heart, creating a mental debate on what is really right..

"What are you thinking?" A voice suddenly popped out of nowhere, a voice filled with perfection, alluring me to the ends, as if it was made just to seduce the ladies who will be blessed in luck to hear his voice. I shook my head as the line of my thoughts got distorted, bringing me back to the current situation I found myself in.

I faced him, with sheer determination from my eyes – with a silent message; asking him to take a step back and let me go, but there were just something in those bloody eyes that held an intense gaze reflecting down back to amber's, drowning my whole façade for what seemed to be in the pool of eternity, as if luring me to a dangerous haven, just like how a true devil works.

My head fell down involuntarily, defeat at my hands. My forehead rested on his perfectly chiselled chest, slowly losing the tense it held from the first seconds that passed. His hands and arms that perfectly revitalized it selves at my lower back pushed me gently, as if tugging me closer to him, but was soon stopped – _this is wrong_ – as my own pair of hands ghosted and pushed myself back from his chest.

_No.. This is just.._ "No.. I told you.. This.. This isn't right." I mumbled against his broad chest, all while ending my statement -_lie_ - with a heavy sigh.

"Mm." Was all he replied, and I sighed once more, as I have proven that any resistance would be just futile. I went deeper to my thoughts; thinking whatever possible reason in the face of the Earth that could probably work my way out of this.. _This embarrassing situation._

BUT just as I was about to go deeper, Déjà vu all over again! For once more, my thoughts broke down into pieces as a firm but gentle hand cupped my chin, lifting my golden gaze against the bloodied ones.

"You know.." He started, always with that of a deadly tone. "You always seem to drift your mind.." He leaned in as he pushed her closer; arching her back, his warm breath against her ears. "Away from me." He whispered, sending all kinds of shiver down to her spine.

She flustered, unsure on how to manage this situation despite of her own experiences in being seduced by the great number of men. He then pulled back to her -_ fake_ - relief, only to have him lean in again-direct to her tomato face.

Her very form froze right there, as random images and trails of thoughts suddenly poured down to her mind, clean and _unclean_.

His face grew closer that the tips of their noses touches constantly, making her already frozen form freeze more than she could ever reach. Her eyes widened as his smirk grew, a huge mental pillar blocking her mind.

"Foo." He breathed, and that is all what our once gracious lady would need to snap up and squeal.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm so sorry I had to end it up here! . And as always, I had expected this to move a lil' bit longer but.. DO YOU REALLY WANT THIS SCENE TO BE CUT OFF MORE SHORT THAN IT SHOULD BE? DO YOU? I DARE YOU ANSWER I DOUBLE DARE YOU! Lol just kidding people. =))

But as you see in here, Tsurara is already having her doubts about her feelings. Like you know.. Heh. Heh. A spark is forming. YEY

Anyway, I hope you did enjoyed this chapter as much as I had craved in writing and finishing it as soon as possible. Lol **Please Rnr!**

IM SO SRRY IT'S SO SHORRRT :O


End file.
